Mind Monsters (Venturiantale)
by ryleej2000
Summary: Nightmares are plaguing one of the Venturiantale brothers. Will his siblings be able to help him? Or will he end up having to deal with it on his own? (Rated T just in case)


_**Nightmares in Hiding**_

There was nothing but pitch blackness all around him. He huddled in a closet, shaking; trying to breathe lightly so he wouldn't be heard. He'd gone to bed at his house, but when he woke up, he found himself in an old, abandoned, two-story house; and as if that wasn't scary enough, something was chasing him. He was hiding in the closet in the upstairs bedroom, hoping that whatever it was that was chasing him would just go away. After a minute of silence, he reached out to open the door, but before he could even touch it, the bedroom door creaked open; and he retracted his arm quicker than Sonic at a race The Flash as heavy footsteps entered the room. The steps walked all around the room and he could hear things being moved. The steps went everywhere except for the closet. He thought the steps would come to his hiding place next, but instead they walked back to the bedroom door. He could hear the sound of the door creaking open again and closing. Then there was silence. The steps didn't sound anymore. Had the monster that was making those loud and heavy steps gone away? Had he actually survived it by hiding in a closet? There was only one way to find out. He reached out his arm and first touched the closet door, only for nothing to happen. He pushed the door open an inch, and still nothing happened. Assuming there was nothing in the room, he pushed the door open even more; but was only able to push it another inch before both doors suddenly shot open and he was jumpscared by a monster of pitch blackness with glowing red eyes and very sharp fangs. He then woke up, startled, in his own bed; panting and sweating. He calmed down after a few seconds and sighed. "Another nightmare…" he mumbled. Then, feeling the sudden need to pee, he got up, walked out of his room, and to the bathroom. After going, he washed his hands and splashed some water on his face. He looked up at the mirror and at his reflection and saw himself; but a more tired version of himself; not the normal version his siblings were used to. He stood there staring at his reflection and drowned himself in his thoughts until his sister came and interrupted him. "Isaac?" Isaac jumped a little upon hearing Bethany's voice, and turned to see his ginger-haired sister standing at the door, a confused look on her face. "Are you okay?" she asked. "I'm fine." Isaac responded, turning back to the mirror. "Are you sure? Because I heard you scream a little bit ago, and now you're just standing here staring at-" The older sister was interrupted by the younger brother speaking in a tone she was not familiar with. "I'm _FINE_." A look of anger was seen on his face as he spoke. Bethany was surprised to hear him speak like that. "Okay then…I'll leave you alone I guess…" she said, walking away after. Isaac watched her before looking back at the mirror. He splashed some more water on his face, took a deep breath, then went downstairs do join his siblings for breakfast. He heard his brother say good morning to him, but ignored it. He poured himself a bowl of cereal and sat down at the table, once again drifting into his own thoughts as he ate. "Hey, Isaac, you look kinda pale. You okay?" Jordan asked, sitting beside him with his own cereal. Isaac didn't seem to hear him. Jordan snapped to get his attention. Isaac blinked a few times before looking up at him with a cheek full of cereal. "You look pale, Isaac. Are you okay?" Jordan asked again. Isaac swallowed his bite and nodded. Not satisfied, Jordan put his hand on his younger brother's forehead. "Is he sick?" Isaac heard Cierra's voice as she and Bethany joined their brothers at the table. "No, he isn't warm." Jordan replied, moving his hand from Isaac's forehead to his cheek, then going back to his cereal. Isaac was unamused and a little embarrassed. He quickly finished his cereal, drank the milk out of the bowl, then put the bowl and spoon in the sink before speeding off to his room. He didn't get very far before Jordan stopped him. "Isaac, wait a minute." He said in a stern voice. Isaac turned around as Jordan stood up. "Are you sure you're alright? You're pale and you're barely speaking." The eldest said. Isaac's siblings were all staring at him now. He could see the expression of genuine concern on all three faces. "You know you can talk to us if you need to. We're all here for you." Jordan added, seeming to look more concerned than before. Isaac thought they would fall to their knees and start begging at any moment. Part of him wanted to tell them what was wrong; and part of him wanted to turn and run back up to his room. Should he tell them? Should he run? Tell? Run? Isaac started to slowly step backwards as those two words echoed in his mind. He had no idea what to do. Finally, one word clicked in his mind, and as soon as it did, he turned and fled up the stairs to his room. When he got there, he closed his door and locked it so no one could come in. Isaac felt guilty for running away, but he needed some time to collect himself and his thoughts before he said anything to anyone. He lied on his bed for a bit before looking over at his computer. He figured recording a video would help him to clear his mind and relax. After a minute of being lazy, he finally got up, smoothed out his hair a bit, and then sat down and booted up his computer. He found a funny game that he thought the fellow adventurers would like, and started a new video with the channel's signature phrase.

"Greetings, fellow adventurers!"


End file.
